


Stay Alive

by onceuponahungergames



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, anyway, at least lexa's not dead, bc we need to laugh again, clarke is happy, clexa for life, i fixed 3x07, i think, it's a tad silly, saw this idea on tumblr and i got inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahungergames/pseuds/onceuponahungergames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Lexa gets shot but is pretty badass about it and survives.</p><p>based on an idea from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Alive

Clarke walks into her room and is greeted with the sight of someone tied up near her bed. She stops in her tracks and stares at them in disbelief. “ _Murphy?_ ”

 

She runs to his side and crouches in front of him, trying to loosen his restraints, until a voice stops her. “He’s alive.” Titus. He walks out from his place in the shadows and Clarke lets out a shaky sigh. “What did you do to my friend?”

 

“Your friend was caught stealing from people on their way to the Polis market,” he says in disgust. She hears Murphy start to stir and puts her hands on his face. “Hey, you’re okay,” she mumbles, her hands now moving to untie the gag in his mouth.

 

“Please don’t do that,” Titus commands. Clarke stops as Titus pulls out a gun from concealment. She raises her hands in surrender and stands up. “Titus, what is this about?”

 

“I’m sorry that it had to come to this, Clarke,” he answers. “Truly, I am.” Clarke shakes her head. “I’m leaving,” she offers. “Right now. Octavia’s waiting for me. Just let me take Murphy and we’ll go.”

 

“I wish I could,” Titus continues. Clarke’s heart feels like it’s beating out of her chest. “Lexa will never execute her duty while you live.” He brings the gun up in line with Clarke’s head. “Titus, think!” Clarke’s breathing heavily now. “She’s gonna know it was you!”

 

He points the gun to Murphy. “She’ll think it was him!” He returns the aim of the gun back to Clarke. “Skaikru weapon, in the hands of a Skaikru thief.”

 

Clarke begins to weigh her options, fear starting to creep into her mind. “She might even be angry enough to declare war!” He shouts and pulls the trigger.

 

Clarke ducks and the bullet hits the bedpost. She runs, picks up a stool, and throws it at Titus, effectively knocking him to the ground. She barrels toward the door as another shot rings out.

 

This time, the bullet struck someone. “Lexa…” Clarke whimpers.

 

Lexa looks down at the wound then back up at Clarke. She brings her hand to the wound and grimaces. Clarke can’t tell what she’s doing, but Lexa is having a lot of discomfort with it. Finally, with a grunt, she pulls out the bullet that ripped through her body. “Titus, I believe you dropped this,” she says in a strangled voice. She falls to her knees, holding her stomach. “No, Lexa, no!” Clarke mutters, falling to Lexa’s side.

 

“I’ll be fine, Clarke,” Lexa strangles out. “Heda!” Titus crawls on his hands and knees toward them. “Get the hell away from me, _natrona_ ,” Lexa growls, staring daggers into Titus’s skull. He shirks away and looks at her in shock. “Come on, Lexa, I have to help you,” Clarke pleads.

 

Lexa nods and Clarke pulls her up from the ground. They stagger towards the bed and Lexa unceremoniously flops onto it. She lets out a pained hiss as her back connects with the soft furs under her.

 

“I’m sorry,” Clarke murmurs, tears starting to form in her eyes. She begins to put pressure on Lexa’s wound, black blood spilling from it. Lexa puts her hands on top of Clarke’s. “Don’t be afraid,” she whispers. Clarke shakes her head. “I’m not. I’m gonna fix this.”

 

Lexa grins. “You better.”

 

Two hours later, Lexa is sleeping. In those two hours, Clarke managed to stop the bleeding and clean Lexa’s wound, Titus was arrested for treason against the coalition, and Murphy finally got out of his bindings.

 

Clarke now watches over Lexa from a chair next to the bed like a hawk, making sure she’s still breathing. “Did you honestly think a stray bullet would have killed me?” Lexa rasps, eyes still closed. Clarke sighs. “Well we did just have sex, so it wouldn’t have surprised me if one of us died.”

 

Lexa opens one eye to watch Clarke. “Is that what usually happens?” Clarke shrugs her shoulders. “I mean it’s not unheard of.”

 

“Well, being killed by a stray bullet is, uh, how do you describe something that it completely idiotic?”

 

“Bullshit,” Clarke answers her. Lexa smiles. “Yes, it’s bullshit.”

 

Clarke laughs. “I like hearing you curse.” She blushes a little. “It’s kind of hot.”

 

Lexa turns her head to look at Clarke fully. “You’re really going to do this while I’m on the brink of death?”

 

“Shut up, Lexa.”

 

After that, Lexa falls asleep again. Clarke knows she’s never seen a sight so beautiful before. She decides to leave her seat next to the bed and lay down next to the Commander. She curls up into Lexa’s side and breathes in. She can still smell the blood; it sickens her, but she has no desire to leave.

 

“I love you,” Clarke whispers, finding Lexa’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

 

She feels Lexa’s grip tighten around her. “I love you, too.”

 

Clarke looks up at her face and sees a small grin. “I sometimes pretend to be asleep.”

 

Clarke smiles and places a kiss on Lexa’s cheek. “I’ll be right here, Lexa. Go to sleep.”

 

“I’ll always be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> i tried okay. also thanks to @cubejello on tumblr for having this brilliant idea! for those who haven't seen the post here's the link! 
> 
> http://cubejello.tumblr.com/post/140431950499/lexa-would-have-never-died-from-a-stray-bullet-bro
> 
> hope i did this justice.
> 
> okay thanks fam. clexa is life.
> 
> \--juju :)  
> #LexaDeservedBetter


End file.
